eng4u1fandomcom-20200214-history
Waiting for Godot
Waiting for Godot is a play by Samuel Becket which is known for it's lack of plot. The story is about 2 people who seem to be homeless waiting for an important meeting for a person named Godot. However that meeting never comes throughout the play. Characters 'Vladimir' Out of all the characters in the play Vladimir seems to be the most sane. He is friends with Estragon and seems to be leaving a harsh life he can represent the voice of reason in a insane world and also the harsh conditions of the common man. 'Estragon' Estragon seems to have problems with his memory for in various condition he has expressed confusion about what is going on and what just happened. He is friends with Vladimir and seem to be the poor fool that tries to strive though he is poor. 'Pozzo' He seems to be a rich wealthy man who has no aim. He can represent those rich people who have everything and chase for more without realizing that they are not reaching what they want, they take everything for granted and cannot be sympathetic. 'Lucky' Pozzo's slave he carries around heavy luggage including suitcases that are full of sand. He is led by Pozzo by a long rope tied around his neck. He does not talk and the only time he did it is nonsense. He does whatever order Pozzo gives him regarless of what it is. He can represent those poor people that are slave to the rich without any real thought just robots doing jobs and doing nothing to strive for a better life. 'boy' He is a messenger to Estragon and Vladimir he sends a messeage from Godot to wait for their meeting which is changed. 'Godot' He is only mentioned in the play and does not actually appear. He is the reason why Estragon and Vladimir arewaiting for a meeting that is supposedly important, however that meeting with Godot never happens in the play. Godot There is a main focus of Godot in the book although there are only references of him in the book and he does not show up in the play. Some might think he represents God but that is not it. He represents those things that we look forward to our lives but no matter how much we work on it we will not change the destiny of whether it will come or not. To explain this Jesus is an example of it. Christians are waiting for the return of Jesus where the just will be sent to heaven and the wicked will be sent to hell. This is the Godot of some people, an event that will change their lives but it is destiny, it is up to fate weather it happens or not so what do people do while it happens? They wait. Godot is it; it is that thing that people wait their whole lives for a dream that in truth is up to luck, universe, destiny, fate etc... to grant it or not. We just wait for that to happen it could be something such as money or in like in The Great Gatsby just a person that might or might never come until it happens. If it happens it will change the persons life forever problem is that there is no guarantee that it will be for better or even less guarantee that it will happen. What Beckett is trying to say in this book and what truly lures people to this book is that we are all fools, whether you do not know where you want to go and just waste life like Pozzo and Lucky or you just wait for a mystery.